As the Leaves Wither
by EnigmaticMoon
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. But this story is of Caleigh. A female who although started out as an enemy, came to hold a special place next to the Fellowship. Legolas x OC
1. Misunderstandings

_As the Leaves Wither_

The sun had long since risen over a small forested area; dew from the early morning hours finally beginning to evaporate from the soil, leaving the air cool and refreshing.

For the most part the area was still; the only disturbance was when a light breeze would blow through, effortlessly coaxing nature to sway in its embrace.

Amongst the rustling of leaves and the hum of the wind, another sound was heard, a contented sigh from something other than a woodland creature.

As eloquently as falling snow, a woman dropped down from her obscured resting place upon the thick branches belonging to an evergreen tree.

After a swift flip forward, she was able to land safely on her feet.

Releasing a yawn she rose to her full height of five foot eight, her arms extending over her head in an attempt to loosen and stretch her stiff joints.

Lowering her arms, her eyes slit open, revealing a brilliant emerald iris as her right eye, however in contrast, the color of her left eye mostly resembled gray stone.

Her complexion was fair, almost porcelain like; a mark of her ancestral inheritance, but her hair was another matter. Offsetting all her light features, her tresses were a dark shade of auburn that hung in waves all the way to her waist.

The woman must have stood there for near half an hour, soaking in the few rays of sunlight that managed to break through the forest canopy. It wasn't until her stomach made an uncomfortable grumble that she was broken from the trance.

A small smile curved her rosy lips as she reached up behind her head, taking hold of her auburn locks and pulling them up as she simultaneously pulled the hood of her gray cloak over her head, effectively pinning her locks within its confines and out of her way.

Beneath her cloak she wore regular cloth leggings that were a dark coffee color along with knee high leather boots. Upon her upper body she wore a dark gray tunic over a tan undershirt, with a leather belt around her waist to keep her tunic in place. And lastly she wore her leather armguards that bore only sliced nicks as decoration.

Performing one last stretch for her stiff joints, she glanced around one final time, noting the breeze to be the only other movement besides herself.

Releasing a huff, she turned to her left, heading over towards a spot where the foliage was exceptionally thick. Bending over she reached into the brush, feeling around, until with a light smirk, she withdrew what she had sought. At her feet now lay her trusty rucksack that held numerous odds and ends; along with her weapons of choice.

She took a quick moment to pull out a small bundle of cloth, unwrapping it revealed a small piece of bread she quickly downed before shaking the loose crumbs from the cloth and placing it back with the rest of her belongings.

That had been her last bit of food, she would either need to find someone to barter with, or hunt down her next meal. Either would have to wait for her to complete her current contract.

After downing a fraction of the water remaining in her canteen to wash down the bread, she reached to her neck to pull up a small black cloth to conceal the lower half of her face.

She then took hold of her sword; its type being that of a hand-and-a-half sword, or more commonly known as a bastard sword. With practiced hands, she quickly adorned her sword belt, positioning her sword so it hung properly over her left hip.

Next she took hold of her leather quiver which held around twenty five arrows; holstering it over her back and cloak by means of three leather straps. One that trailed over her left shoulder and down the middle of her chest where it attached to the two other leather straps that wrapped around her midsection, just over her ribcage.

It was these times that she was glad to only be moderately sized in the chest area considering anything bigger than what she was would only get in the way.

Bending back down the woman took hold of the cloth strap of her rucksack, pulling it onto her left shoulder, while taking her wooden longbow in hand.

She had considered slinging it over her shoulder, however opted not to. There was no telling when she would intercept her quarry; she would have to be prepared.

As she headed off, her mind drifted, contemplating over numerous thoughts that had been plaguing her.

The main one being of this stranger that she was currently on the hunt for, facts just didn't add up as smoothly as they should. Not to mention she didn't have near as much information to go on as she normally demanded. However her money pouch had grown light and she had no recent luck in obtaining any valuable animal pelts to barter with despite her skills.

Life seemed to be growing more scarce and dismal wherever she traveled, the very reason why she found herself avoiding interaction.

At the very least she was given a location in which to hunt for this Ranger, but even that brought more doubt to her mind. Rivendell was not the type of place to harbor criminals, especially this one if what she were told were true. Elves would never protect a wicked man.

She was awoken from her thoughts as she stumbled over a root at the edge of the forest. Shaking her head she continued on, cursing herself for being so absorbed in her musing.

All would be made clear soon. She would confront this Ranger, this Strider, and kill him if what was relayed to her proved to be true.

Faster than a blink, five hours had passed, her feet having already carried her across a great distance and for the last hour she had been holding her breath, expecting at any moment to catch sight of the man.

Proven true, she saw movement in the distance; however it wasn't what she expected. Instead of a single silhouette that could possibly be her target she saw a group of nine. This couldn't be who she sought. Then again, she couldn't ignore that they were coming from the direction of Rivendell.

Experience taught her to be weary, so instead she sunk low to the ground and hurried towards a large rock formation that lay a good distance from the path, but close enough that she could strike down a target via archery.

As soon as she reached the rocks, she went to work removing her rucksack and setting it out of sight.

With well-practiced movements she scaled the more steep side of the rocks to be certain she wouldn't be seen. Perhaps over cautious considering no human could see this far. In truth it was only thanks to her father's blood that she had seen them in advance.

As she reached the top of the rocks, she maneuvered down to her side, setting her bow next to herself as she shimmied forward a bit so she could survey the group without worry of being spotted as they neared.

It took around thirty minutes for them to near enough for her to truly examine them. In which time she had taken to study the wind speed and her surroundings to strengthen her accuracy.

Her stomach dropped. The man in the front was indeed Strider, he matched the description perfectly. She had hoped to speak with him first and iron out the wrinkles that pleaded with her not to loose an arrow in his direction.

Examining the group that traveled with him, she noted that she now only saw eight. She would have analyzed the lack of additional man; alas she was distracted by four of those that she saw. Not only was Strider heavily armed, but he was with what appeared to be a Wizard, a Dwarf, and another man who also seemed to be seasoned in combat.

The four kids traveling with them brought questions to her mind as well.

She was on the cliff of a major dilemma. She could strike down from a distance and possibly kill a good man, or she could confront him, find out he is what she was told and be prevented from killing him by his comrades.

The risk of the latter was too great.

Taking a slow breath through the fabric that still remained over her face; she reached back, removing a single arrow from her quiver.

It was there that she waited, knowing that they would need to be past her location before she set to strike, otherwise she would be spotted.

It didn't take long; still she waited until they were eighty yards away, then without hesitation she sprung upwards to her knee.

Pulling her bow to her front, she quickly knocked the arrow before pulling the string to full tautness. Her eyes trained to Strider's back from under her hood as she drew in a steading breath, but she paused when she noted the other man to be missing.

That brief lapse in time broke her focus and to her advantage, alarmed her that she was no longer alone.

Spinning on her knee, she found herself face to face, or rather, bow to bow with an Elf, his azure eyes sharp as an eagle's.

Where had he come from? And for that matter why had he been prepping to strike at her from behind?

He must have read the confusion in the way her body shifted because he took the opportunity to hook his bow into hers, causing the arrows to be misfired before he spun around sending his heel into her gut; effectively knocking her backwards from the rocks.

Perplexed was an understatement to describe how she felt as the air began to whirl around her body as she descended to the ground seventeen feet below.

Her bewilderment was momentarily forgotten as she made contact with ground; the shock of the impact upon her back knocking the wind straight out of her lungs.

Scrunching her eyes closed she took a strangled breath, most of her pain having come from the way she awkwardly landed on her quiver.

She had just remembered the dire situation she had put herself in when she felt the cold kiss of a blade land on her right hand which had been on its way towards the hilt of her sword.

Her breath came back to her in an instant as she opened her eyes to find herself looking up at the man who had disappeared; his voice falling from his lips in a deep baritone.

"Who are you?"

Her frown deepened as she heard the shouts from none other than Strider and his fellows heading in their direction. Not to mention, the Elf would be down from the rocks soon.

Noting that his sword was poised as a warning, and not ready to strike, she slapped it away and was on her feet in a moment.

She didn't have a chance. Only a short distance had been covered before the Elf was in her path. She did her best to avoid him; however he had reached forward and taken grip of her quiver before she could gain decent footing, using it as leverage to slam her to the ground.

This time when the man pointed his sword at her body, it was her neck.

"Attempt to flee again and I will end you."

Her consideration on trying again ceased when the others arrived, or more precise the ones she was weary over, for the four little ones stayed a good bit away with the horse they kept in their company to tote supplies.

"Legolas, what's going on? Who is this man?"

She had to bite her tongue to keep from chuckling, the momentary merriment disappearing as the Elf she assumed to be Legolas spoke, his voice melodious to her ears despite the fact he was speaking with disdain, proof of his being.

"I do not know, but _she_ is the reason I split off earlier. I spotted her taking position upon the rocks."

The others paused in surprise, Legolas must have taken note of her gender when he struck her, or at least she assumed that was how. Frowning she started to shift to sit up, but was halted when the man pressed his blade closer to her neck, forcing her to sink back to the ground.

"Boromir, any closer and you'll kill her before we receive an explanation."

"You shouldn't be so trusting Aragorn, she was making a move to retaliate I'm sure."

"Aragorn?!"

All eyes fell upon her and she had never felt so small in her life.

"So the lassie speaks. I'm not fond of harming a female, but if you don't explain yourself soon I might give Boromir my blessing to do so."

"Gimli, that's enough. She'll never answer us with threats."

Slowly she moved to sit up, growing more confused with each word this man Aragorn, who she had taken to be Strider, spoke.

She was reminded of Boromir's sword as he tapped her shoulder with it, motioning for her not to attempt standing up. She grew nervous, wondering whether or not she should question him. For all she knew the moment she spoke his name, her head might be cleaved from her neck.

It was only when the Wizard, she had heard called Gandalf, kneeled before her that she looked any of them straight in the eye. Whether or not he could see much of her face she wasn't sure, for her hood now hung a little lower and the face cloth had fallen just below her nose.

"I will give you my word that we will not harm you, but that is only if you explain yourself."

He only removed his eyes from her long enough to motion for Boromir to sheath his sword, the man doing so but his hand remained ready on the hilt.

She was silent for a long while; she hadn't been given much choice, so slowly as to not alarm them she reached up to pull the cloth down from her face so that her voice would not be muffled.

"I was sent here to kill a man by the name of Strider."

There was a pregnant silence that followed, before finally the man of topic stepped forward, his arms slowly crossing as he spoke, his voice firm.

"I was once known as that, but I still do not understand why someone would wish to have me killed."

"The man did not give me much detail. He only said you had done him a disservice and was bound to do more to others. To be quite honest I wasn't so sure of coming after you. I had planned to confront you before striking. However with so many at your side, I couldn't risk being overtaken if you proved to be the man he described."

After taking in her words, he slowly reached out his hand towards where she remained upon the ground.

Wearily she took it, allowing him to assist her in standing, even though she didn't truly need the help.

"You must realize by now that I am not. After all, do you really think a cruel man would have an Elf as well as Hobbits in his company?"

Her arms had fallen still at her sides as she shifted her gaze to the four little ones she had thought were children, and then finally she shifted her attention the Elf, Legolas.

She wasn't expecting him to step forward as soon as their eyes connected. His hand reaching forth quicker then she could pull back and with one swift movement, her auburn locks were falling in waves over her shoulders and back.

No longer blocked by the hood, her attuned ears picked up a change in breath to her right where the man Boromir stood, however her focus was on Legolas, for his eyes only narrowed when he caught sight of her gray optic.

At this action, Gandalf had moved over, wishing to see what was troubling the Elf.

"My, my, yours eyes are quite unusual. Curious…"

The elderly man lifted his hand, gently taking her chin in hold so that he could examine her irises. She could read apprehension in his eyes, so she decided to counter before he questioned.

"My eyes have always been this color. Whether they look disconcerting or not, was never my choice."

Studying her face, he nodded, dropping his hand as she stepped back.

"I see, well I trust that when we leave you will not follow. That you now realize Aragorn is not a man to be killed."

The switch was so sudden, that she was left speechless for a moment. And even though his tone brooked no argument, she did.

"No."

This time the Dwarf, Gimli spoke up.

"And why isn't it?"

"Because unfortunately I have been fooled before and many lost their lives when I gave a truly wicked man the benefit of the doubt. Although I ended him eventually, I could have prevented a good deal of suffering. Let me accompany you all so that I can see his deeds with my own eyes. As soon as I'm satisfied I will leave."

Her gaze shifted between them, watching as they took in her words and contemplated. Gandalf was the one to speak.

"And how do we know, that you aren't planning to stab Aragorn in the back?"

"I would give you my word; however understandably I doubt that will be enough to quell your concern. Whatever is needed to make your decision easier, I will agree."

Aragorn moved forward until he stood directly in front of her, forcing her to look up, otherwise she would have been starring at the hollow of his throat.

"Since we don't know how cunning a hunter you are, would you even agree to being disarmed with your wrists bound?"

"Yes."

He seemed surprised by her quick agreement, when such a decision would leave her defenseless amongst a group of males.

"Although I wish to study you Str…Aragorn, even though I am a stranger, I do not feel Gandalf would sit idly by while something atrocious was done to me. I see nothing but kindness in his eyes."

At her words Gandalf chuckled, his gaze shifting to Aragorn for a good moment before he nodded. Perhaps they had decided that it would be more troublesome to leave her to her own devices, then to have her accompany them

"What an attune little lady, since it seems you'll be traveling with us, will you not give us your name?"

She had to keep herself from jumping when Boromir reached around her to undo her sword belt, Legolas as well moving to unclasp her quiver, for he had already retrieved her bow and had it stowed over his shoulder.

"M-my name is Caleigh."

Although she had agreed to be disarmed, she still made note of where her weapons now resided, Legolas had taken charge of her bow and arrows, while Boromir took her blades. The clever man was even smart enough to check Caleigh's boot where she kept a hidden knife.

"Come lassie; let me see your hands."

She moved her hands forward so that he could bind her wrists with rope; she was relieved that he didn't tie them too tight which had been what she expected a Dwarf to do.

"Caleigh are you certain of this? We will strike you down without hesitation if you prove to be lying."

"Then there is no need for me to be concerned. The same goes for you Aragorn."

Caleigh was a little surprised when he smiled at her comment, turning on his heel to head back up towards the path where the Hobbits continued to wait.

"Oh wait, I have a rucksack by the rocks, there are useful items in there that I would rather not leave."

Gandalf gave a light nod as he turned to follow Aragorn, requesting Boromir to retrieve it as Legolas motioned for her to start walking so that he could stand behind. Although the Elf had voiced no complaint and had merely observed, it was clear he was very weary of her.

She was tempted to laugh as she walked up the path. What a day it had turned out to be. Though she wasn't concerned about her future for she saw little harm in following a group of travelers. Proof she knew very little about those around her.

As for being tied up with a group of males? Still no concern for her words were true about Gandalf, but even more than that, even when having an arrow leveled in her direction, she never read malevolence in the crystal blue depths of the Elf's eyes.

Once the group had been reunited, they wasted not a moment and continued on the path they had been on before Caleigh's little interruption.

A solid ten minutes had passed when she had finally reached her wits end at the questioning gaze the four Hobbits were burning into her back. Slowing her pace, she gave them time to catch up, Legolas having matched her movements, while still staying a few paces behind. No doubt scouting as well as watching her.

Doing a light shake of her head so that her auburn locks would be out of her way, she offered a soft smile.

"I'm Caleigh."

The one in the middle with the darkest hair gave a sheepish smile while a slightly plump one shifted over, doing his best to shake one of your bound hands, which you obliged.

"I'm Sam, this here's Frodo, and over there is Merry and Pippin. All nine of us are on an important quest. We're-"

A cough from Gandalf interrupted him before he could finish, and although she was curious, she wouldn't pry, she'd watch.

"Miss Caleigh, why are you tied up?"

"Reasons that you need not worry about Sam, just misunderstandings that will eventually be ironed out I'm sure."

"Oh I see."

And just like that all fell into a relatively comfortable silence. Each individual saving their focus for the trek on the path they were walking.

And this gave Caleigh time to truly begin pondering on what strong bond seemed to be connecting these nine males to the road they were on. Perhaps she was wrong and they weren't simply travel companions.

Regardless, she was stuck on this path until she made her mind up about the man Aragorn.


	2. The truth of the Fellowship

Caleigh was always amazed at how time could fly so quickly.

It seemed like yesterday, not five days, since she had first crossed paths with the _Fellowship_, or at least that was what she overheard Pippin say before getting smacked over the head by Merry.

She had kept her laughter to herself, not wishing to let on that she had indeed heard him.

Her wrists remained bound, her weapons kept from her, though now it was Boromir who took charge walking towards the back where he could keep an eye on her. Legolas having taking point so that he could scout ahead.

Something Caleigh was quite over joyed about considering the Elf's eyes were sharper than a hawk.

At least the changing scenery was there to keep her immersed whenever she grew tired of watching Aragorn.

It was throughout the previous days that Caleigh had gotten acquainted with the Hobbits; and much to her surprise, she even began to grow a liking towards Gimli and Boromir despite the harshness she originally received from both of them. Gimli was quite amusing, despite the fact most his conversations weren't intended to be comical.

Gandalf had instantly claimed her respect, and her admiration for his wisdom only grew with each passing day. She had a feeling it would be hardest to bid him farewell when she decided to leave.

Her opinion on Aragorn was still pending, simply because she didn't want to give in to his magnetic persona. He seemed to have strong principals and even his path seemed righteous, but that could all be a well-practiced façade.

Time would tell.

Then there was Legolas. Caleigh had no assessment for the tall Elf. Most of what she saw of him was his long golden locks, his back always to the rest while he scouted the surround, twenty paces ahead.

She had to admit, she thought highly of his steadfast focus.

Despite the company she was in, Caleigh couldn't help but notice the sense of foreboding that had begun to settle in the back of her mind.

The daunting feeling Caleigh felt in the air itself and growing more palpable.

She found herself glancing over her shoulders, as if she might find a dark shadowy form standing behind her, however every time, she only caught sight of Boromir. She had to ignore the itch to continue checking her rear, for Boromir was growing curious of her.

A sigh fell past her lips as she closed her eyes, allowing the cool breeze to settle her nerves as it combed through her auburn tresses.

She decided the only reason she was on edge was because she still knew so little about what motivated the Fellowship to keep trekking on.

Time moved forward, the cool morning air, drying into the afternoon chill.

Caleigh was well accustomed to travel, but even she was finding herself growing weary. Such was the brighter side of being disarmed; she didn't have to handle the extra weight on her sides and back. As for her ruck sack, it had been secured upon Bill, the horse they were using to tote supplies.

Luckily she soon found herself distracted by the conversation the Hobbits were having about their homeland known as the Shire.

It seemed like a pleasant enough place to her, however she could never see herself belonging to such a haven for more reasons than just the fact she wasn't a Hobbit.

Caleigh's musings were soon interrupted as Gandalf announced they were to stop for a break upon a hill up ahead mostly covered with large boulders, a rather ideal place for a bit of rest.

Once reached, everyone scattered to different areas to settle down, while she stood back and watched. She was content to simply do that until she was bumped into by none other than Sam.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Caleigh!"

She smiled down at the small Hobbit as she watched him struggle to keep his armload of sticks balanced. He had been attempting to gather wood for a fire.

"No need to apologize. Let me gather the rest of the wood so you can go ahead and start the fire."

"Why thank you very much."

He was quick to skirt off to the spot he had selected, while Caleigh on the other hand went to work gather small sticks that were scattered about. It was a more difficult task with bound hands, but she still managed. After five days, she had gotten much more capable with mundane tasks. Admittedly she was a bit useless at first.

Once gathered, she headed over to where Sam was kneeled, working at making a spark, the stack of wood growing by triple once she set her arm full down; Sam offering a nod in appreciation as he continued his efforts.

Seeing that her assistance was no longer needed she turned to see what the rest were up to?

Gimli had set himself off to the side, standing by one of the larger boulders as he thought to himself, Gandalf puffing on a pipe not far from him. And to no surprise, Legolas stood ever watchful, which was starting to make you curious. What could possibly have him on edge?

Caleigh's attention was stolen as she heard the clashing of blades, her stance softening when she saw it was simply Boromir instructing Merry and Pippin on swordplay, with Aragorn spouting off comments with a pipe to his lips.

"Move your feet."

It was then that her gaze found Frodo, sitting on his own with shoulders slumped, sign of a mental burden.

She felt her heart clench at this, so she headed over to sit with him.

He offered a veiled smile as she sat beside him, her visage remaining on the training session; noting that even though Merry and Pippin were small fellows, they both had fierce determination.

"You're awfully quiet, even more so than normal."

"Just thinking is all."

Caleigh simply nodded in return. She was tempted to probe a little deeper, however there was fragility to his words that she didn't wish to upset.

She wasn't given much of a chance either as Sam came up from behind, offering Frodo a plate of food.

Hearing nothing but silence from Frodo, she decided to leave him in peace to eat, offering a warm smile in which he returned one of his own.

She headed over to sit near Aragorn, whether he was still weary of her presence or not, he never made known.

She found herself performing a backwards hop to get onto the boulder, having been unable to properly climb up without her hands to save herself if she lost her footing.

"So, is there any progress with the little ones?"

He offered a nod, his words coming out more pronounced now that he no longer was inhaling from his pipe.

"Yes, they are doing quite well if they would just move their feet."

Caleigh released a soft chuckle as his comment, though her attention was soon stolen when she heard Pippin let of a cry.

Her gaze returning to them just as he dropped his sword to the ground, Boromir immediately sending his apologies when Pippin ran up and gave him a good kick to the shin, Merry using the blunt side of his sword to hit Boromir's other leg and they both tackled him to the ground with a battle cry.

"For the Shire!"

The smile instantly returned to her lips, and even that turned to whole hearted laughter at the next set of events.

Aragorn had attempted to come save Boromir from his pint sized attackers.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!"

Neither missed a beat as both Hobbits turn around, each grabbing a leg and flipping Aragorn over onto his back, where the wrestling continued to ensue.

Amidst the joyful moment, Caleigh had been clutching her chest in an attempt to regain breathing when her attention shifted to Legolas's sudden movements.

She had caught sight of him through her peripheral vision and had immediately taken notice that his stature was tense.

Slowly she stood, shifting over to stand near where Sam had been kneeling, her eyes looking off into the distance where she caught sight of what Legolas was examining.

Sam rose next to Caleigh, voices the question on everyone's tongue, though she was beginning to make out movement within the small black cloud.

Gimli let out a light huff.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud."

Caleigh shook her head, and though her words came hushed, Gandalf glanced in her direction.

"There is nothing natural about it."

"It's moving fast, against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!"

Her gaze jerked towards Legolas, she had never had her exceptional sight measured against a full blooded Elf, now she knew just how much of a difference there was.

"Hide."

Aragorn's words were sharp, and everyone instantly scattered.

Although she understood the worry of Crebain, the Fellowship's reaction to it was a lot more drastic than she had thought they would be.

All nine were scurrying about, putting out the fire and removing all evidence of the Fellowship's presence. She could only stand there amongst the flurry of movement, her bound hands preventing her from assisting, but confusion was the cause for her still stature.

Caleigh was just about to pose question to this when she felt an arm enclose around her waist, plucking her off her feet.

The next she knew, whoever had taken hold of her had dived into the bushes, his body laying over hers to help her remain hidden.

Only moments later, she could hear the loud flapping of wings as the birds flew overhead, their screeching filling the air and causing a chill to run down her spine.

Tasting nothing but dirt as she tried to take in a breath, she lifted her head to glance to her right, seeing the face of Boromir, or at least the side of it, his attention focused on the Crebain with his arm tight around her waist.

Caleigh remained still, her discolored eyes shifting over the various places the others were hiding until her sights landed on Legolas; he was staring directly at her, a question lingering in the depths of his eyes.

Her gaze only broke from his when she felt Boromir shift his weight, his arm remaining around her narrow waist to assist her in removing herself from the bushes without falling.

She offered him an appreciative smile once her stance was steady.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched."

Caleigh's gaze shifted to Gandalf, she was growing more curious by the second.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

He motioned towards the peaks that stood tall in the distance, her gaze lowered and her stomach sank at the thought of going up there, perhaps she could break away now? She was near fully sated in her desire to see whether or not Aragorn was a good man.

Booted feet entered her view of the ground, causing her to lift her gaze, finding twin orbs, the deepest of blue, boring into her very soul and causing a shimmer to dance throughout her body.

Legolas's words were demanding even though his tone never fluctuated to show distress.

"Caleigh, were you trying to be spotted by the Crebain?"

She stood stock still, stunned by the accusation and still a bit overwhelmed by him proximity.

"Are you up to something lassie?"

And just like that, nine pairs of eyes were focused on her, and it was even more disconcerting then the very first time they all had meant.

How Legolas managed not to blink as he peered down at her emerald and gray iris's she would never know, but he wasn't making it any easier to respond.

"I-I just didn't understand why you all were so concerned with hiding yourselves from the Crebain. I've dove from out of their sight before, but never have I tried to completely erase all evidence of my campsite before. Were they specifically looking for you all?'

Surprisingly enough, Legolas stepped back from her, his gaze breaking from hers to focus on Gandalf much to her relief.

Whether or not she had successfully answered the question was unclear to her, however at least she made a decent attempt at switching the question onto them.

Gandalf maneuvered over to stand next to Legolas, gauging Caleigh carefully.

"We have no reason to explain ourselves to you when we know nothing of you. As well as the fact, it was _your_ decision to accompany us Caleigh."

Her gaze shifted between those surrounding her, before finally they returned to Gandalf and her original prosecutor, Legolas.

She hadn't planned to relate any information about herself to them, but if she were to leave now, she didn't want to leave them believing she was some type of spy.

"I wish I had some in depth story to tell you that would settle your suspicions but I don't, nor do I have any facts that can affirm my character. I've simply lived off the land and done what was needed to support myself; whether times demanded me to hunt game or a bounty. All I can say is that for the years I remember, I've-"

Gandalf interjected "What do you mean the years you can remember?"

"I can only remember the past sixty years of my life."

"Sixty years! Are you?!"

As expected, she saw no surprise in Legolas's eyes, her gaze shifting to Boromir.

"Yes, though I am only half descendant of the Elves."

Aragorn stepped forward, having spotted a hole in her story, however Gimli remained dumbfounded by the revelation, or perhaps it was annoyance that another Elf, even if only half, had been around.

"If you do not remember much, how do you know this?"

"Because those who pulled me from the icy river bank were unable to save the male Elf who lay only a few feet from me; an Elf, who shared a striking resemblance to me, however was too old to be a brother."

Her gaze fell to the uneven ground. She wasn't sad, only deflated at having to think back to an event that should have upset her, however having no memory of the Elf, left her unable to feel a daughterly connection towards him.

"I've already taken into consideration that those people could have been wrong, truth be told the only reason why I finally decided to believe that at the very least I have some Elven blood within me is due to my lack of aging."

"And I can only assume that it was the shock of the cold water and the extent of my wounds which wiped my slate clean. I'm sorry but I have no more to tell."

Caleigh looked straight back to Legolas, the subdued look in her eyes actually causing his face to soften momentarily.

"You already knew."

Legolas made an attempt to respond, however Gandalf was first to speak.

"As did I, Caleigh; I noticed your sight and hearing to be more sensitive than the others, as well as the fact you have the same glow about you as all Elven kind."

A faint tint reached her cheeks, causing the Wizard to release a hearty chuckle as he sat down upon one of the boulders.

"If ever I needed any proof of your good spirit, that innocent blush would have sufficed. Boromir there is no reason to leave her bound."

His words only made her cheeks darken in embarrassment as Boromir stepped over, smirking at her flushed face as he unsheathed a knife from his side to slice through the rope, freeing her raw wrists from the binding.

"Now, so that you can make an educated decision on whether or not you wish to continue with us, let me inform you as to what lies ahead of our path."

For a good while Caleigh was still, her hands having fallen dormant at their attempt to sooth her sore wrists. She focused intently on Gandalf with every word he had to say. Although it took a while to relate all the information to her, he still managed to do so in record time.

Blowing out the last bit of smoke from his pipe, he tucked it away, moving to his feet with his staff in hand.

"Well, we must be on our way."

"I wish to come."

He paused, slowly turning to face her.

"Are you certain? This is not a decision to be made lightly."

"I've done nothing of importance with my life but simply float by and even that meager existence is at risk of ending if the Ring is not destroyed. I don't want to sit idly by anymore. I want to help, to be useful."

Her gaze shifted to Aragorn "Please."

Caleigh's head lowered, ashamed of her pleading; however her gaze lifted when she felt Aragorn's hand land upon her shoulder.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to have another archer; though you will still have to remain unarmed until we can fully trust you."

She didn't quite like the knowledge that she would be left with only her fists to defend herself if they were surprised by an attacker, however it gave her more determination to gain Aragorn's faith.

"Agreed."

He stepped away from her to assist the others in gathering the supplies they had thrown about in order to hide it from the Crebain. She was quick to follow suit and found herself appreciative towards her newly freed hands.

She had no doubt in her mind that she was making the right decision to follow them, even if it led to her death.


	3. The Pass of Caradhras

Caleigh was in awe, despite knowing that dark and sinister plots were afoot, she still couldn't help but marvel at the white landscape.

The Fellowship, along with her, had reached one of the higher peaks on the path towards Caradhras; it was a perfect viewpoint of the entire surround. And she was rendered speechless at how deep blue the sky was and the way it seemed to meld into the white clouds that floated in the distance.

The reflection of the sun coming off the snow almost blindingly, but the warmth of it was welcome amidst the frozen soil.

They had been on this route for the past few days and from what you heard from Gandalf, it would only get worse; soon they would reach the cliffs, where each step would have to be taken cautiously.

Most of Caleigh's concern was focused on the Hobbits. The cold was slowly eating away at their strength and mood, cutting breaths short.

The sooner the mountain was traversed, the better.

A shiver danced down her spin, her cheeks pricked pink from the cool air. Here she had been worrying only about the Hobbits and how they handled the cold, when she wasn't enjoying it either. She loved the landscape; however that didn't change the fact she wasn't accustomed to it.

Caleigh had been walking on her own for most of the journey, simply following in line, but soon none other than Frodo had slowed his pace to walk with her.

She was unsure why he had and could only assume it was because she wasn't a member of the Fellowship, thus she didn't constantly remind him of the burden he carried.

It wasn't her place.

She welcomed the company and so said nothing, only allowing a tired sigh to trail past her chapped lips; the sound catching his attention enough to arouse a simple question.

"What's wrong Caleigh?"

The question brought a warm smile to her lips; even with what he was going through he could still worry about others.

"I'm perfectly well, just anxious to be back in milder temperatures."

"Me as well, I have never seen so much snow!"

A chuckle fell from her lips as she reached into a small pocket on the side of her tunic, retrieving a small clasp so that she could pin the top half of her hair back and out of her eyes.

She had been tempted to pin it up entirely, however her thick locks were holding in the heat around her neck from where her tresses draped over her back and shoulders. Once the clasp was closed she allowed her arms to drop to her sides.

"Well that I can believe. From what I've gathered this is your first time out of the Shire, am I right?"

"Yes, Bilbo's stories are quite different from experiencing the real thing."

"Stories rarely are."

Caleigh was prepping another question for Frodo when the snow suddenly gave out from under his feet, sending him straight down, and it was thanks to the slope of the mountain that she was unable to grab ahold of him before he began to tumble backwards down the path.

Luckily, Aragorn had been covering the rear of the group, so he was quick to move to where Frodo was, stopping his decent and helping him to his feet.

She had just taken a step towards the two, when a golden gleam upon the snow stole her attention. Turning to face the item fully she froze when she saw it was the Ring lying upon the shimmering snow.

Confusion was evident on her face as she stared down at the tiny little piece of gold. One thing Gandalf had instilled in her was knowledge of the ring's power so that she would not fall victim to its seduction. She had been warned that if they saw any temptation in her, she would have to leave.

But on the contrary, Caleigh found herself repelled, her chest constricting almost painfully at the thought of going near it, but out of kindness, she decided to would return it to Frodo since the little Hobbit was in the middle of panicking when he noticed it had fallen.

As she reached for it, the tightness in her chest became alarming, however before she could react, it faded, just as soon as Boromir stepped forth taking it in hand.

Caleigh decided she would later bring the event up to Gandalf in private, for now her emerald and stone gaze was focused on Boromir. He was stock still, the ring dangling from its chain only a short distance from his face.

His blue grey eyes mesmerized by its shine. Was this the seduction Gandalf had spoken of?

"It's a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing."

She slowly moved her hand up, tempted to snatch the ring from his grasp, however as his left hand rose to touch it, she opted not to.

"Such a little thing…"

"Boromir!"

Aragorn's stern voice managed to penetrate whatever trance he had been drowning in, his gaze quick to look to where Aragorn and Frodo stood watching him cautiously. She doubted he realized that all were watching him.

"Give the ring to Frodo."

Boromir inhaled a slow breath, his eyes shifting to Caleigh only momentarily before he headed down towards the two. In that brief glance she saw the embarrassment in his eyes, and felt pity for him. She had thought him a man without weakness, but now she knew there was one.

Twisting at her waist, she watched Boromir intently as he closed in on Frodo. Her eyes shifting to note Aragorn's hand was resting on the hilt of his sword, and she found herself praying to Valor that Aragorn wasn't planning on cutting him down.

"As you wish. I care not."

With that Boromir offered the ring to Frodo, the small Hobbit showing no hesitation in retrieving the ring from his grasp. If anything he snatched it.

Boromir appeared unperturbed by the uneasy looks he was receiving from Aragorn and Frodo; quite the contrary a chuckle fell from his lips as he gave Frodo a quick pat on the head before turning to head back up the mountain.

The others taking this as a sign to simply head on, she on the other hand kept her gaze down the mountain.

Boromir's gaze soon finding Caleigh's and to her surprise he was completely back to normal. So she decided to not beat a battered horse and offered a smile before taking route at his side as he began to pass by.

Caleigh took in a sharp gasp as a particularly glacial gust practically cut through her. She might as well been nude for the little her clothing did to keep her warm.

She still was having a hard time believing that such a serene day could turn for the worse so instantaneously.

In what felt like a blink of the eye, she found herself walking only a few steps behind Legolas upon the thick snow, bracing herself against the extreme winds.

A horrendous snow storm had filled the heavens and now sent all its fury down upon the mountain below, coincidentally focused on the area on the cliffs where the Fellowship was currently attempting to trudge through.

Although Legolas had never requested any assistance, Gandalf had asked Caleigh to aid him in keeping an eye out, though her duty was mainly to look for any falling debris from overhead. Legolas was busy trying to decipher the cause for such an unnaturally strong storm.

There were numerous times she had to brace herself against the strong gusts, weary of how near she stood to the cliff's edge. Needless to say, she was in disbelief to see Legolas leaning a bit more into the wind, listening closely.

"There is a foul voice on the air."

If not for his words, she would have never noticed it, however at moments she caught the sound of chanting, the voice sounding oddly familiar and sending chills down her spine.

"It's Saruman!"

Caleigh turned to focus her attention on Gandalf from where he stood against the mountain wall, his own gaze upon the others.

The sound of breaking rocks echoed overhead, ten pairs of eyes shooting upwards to see large boulders on the way down.

With haste everyone moved against the mountain wall, Legolas and Caleigh having to throw themselves over to make it out of the way in time.

Luckily everyone remained unscathed, a little out of breath, but unharmed.

Aragorn was first to speak.

"He's trying to being down the mountain! Gandalf, we much turn back!"

"No!"

Gandalf refused, in no way willing to abandon the road they were on.

With that he crawled up onto the snowy edge where Caleigh and Legolas had previously been standing before the incident and began to chant his own spells in an attempt to bring back order through nature's fury.

Despite his attempts, Gandalf's incantations did nothing to quell the storm. Caleigh's gaze lifting up in time to see a lightning bolt strike the mountain overhead, sending much larger rocks plummeting downwards as well as heavy layers of snow.

It was as everyone moved to brace themselves against the mountain wall, that Caleigh moved forth towards where Boromir and Aragorn stood; sprinting in their direction in an attempt to assist them in shielding the Hobbits.

Just as she reached them, she found herself forced to her knees, her body bending forward over where Sam stood more vulnerable to the debris and acting as a roof so that the brunt of force landed upon her back.

More than ever she found herself appreciative towards her height, for she had more body to use as a shield.

A long silence followed; a daunting stillness before everyone began to dig themselves free from the snow. It took a moment, but soon all ten heads were visible; the Hobbits shaken to say the least.

After assisting Caleigh in removing the last bit of snow that burrowed her lower half, Boromir spoke.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

Gimli was only too anxious to speak up with his own idea of what course to take.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Caleigh's gaze shifted to Gandalf, the conflict clear in his eyes.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide."

Her attention was soon stolen by Sam's shivering, she quickly moved forth, wrapping her arms around him in hopes that the little body heat she possessed would pass to him; Boromir's frown deepening at this.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

Gandalf however paid him little attention.

"Frodo?"

Her gaze shifted to the shivering Hobbit, he clearly had no inkling of what would be best, but his decision was justifiable; any place was better than where they were.

"We will go through the mines."

A shadow fell over the elderly Wizard's face.

"So be it…"


	4. Entering the Mines

Many say that once a path has been traveled, the time it takes to traverse it again mentally lessens, that wasn't the case this time, or at least not in the eyes of Caleigh. For the path down Caradhras felt a great deal longer before the walls of Moria finally began to enter sight.

Excluding the chattering hobbits, everyone had been quiet; Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Legolas, as well as Caleigh, contemplating the path that lay ahead, and just how treacherous it was going to become.

They had a much better understanding then she did, all she could gather was simply that it wouldn't be easy.

Even harder for her considering she still had not been gifted with the return of her weapons. Leaving her hip and back feeling naked to the world without those items of reassurance.

She was careful as she maneuvered over the uneven ground, even more so since her mind was busy thinking over the Fellowship and the growing attachment she was developing.

The Hobbits had all their own endearing features that made their company worth the trouble of this journey. Merry and Pippin's escapades had her laughing more than she ever had in her life.

Gandalf had attained a great deal of her admiration. Not so much like a grandfather, after all she had never known one to know what it would be like. But he was a pillar of strength and wisdom she could look to whenever the path left them ill at ease.

Words could not describe Gimli. He was simply amusing; especially when he started his ramblings about whatever complaint was irritating him, which meant he had her stifling chuckles often.

Caleigh had long since decided to hold no ill will towards Aragorn. Although she no longer watched him in judgment, she couldn't help but feel her opinion of him evolving; finding herself honored to be in the company of such a skilled and virtuous man.

Boromir on the other hand stole most of Caleigh's interest. He always offered her a smile whenever she would glance in his direction. As well as the fact he had been the first to drop any hostility towards her.

Then again even that could be simply because she was a female, and most men would not feel endangered by one.

Legolas on the other hand had remained an enigma. He was a puzzle she was certain she'd never fully comprehend.

The rare times he spoke, his words were usually to Gandalf or Aragorn, sometimes a counter to a rather snide comment given by Gimli.

He kept near the front of the group, his eyes always alert.

Caleigh would have thought her presence invisible in his eyes had it not been for the fact she had caught his gaze occasionally. Most likely still studying her, perhaps he still thought her a menace to Aragorn's safety?

It didn't matter. She was no threat to any of the Fellowship.

She was certain it would take a miracle for him to see her valor.

Her musing was soon interrupted as Gandalf's voice broke the silence.

"Frodo, come and help an old man."

Obediently Frodo went right over to him allowing Gandalf to put some weight on his shoulders.

Gandalf's intention did not go unnoticed by Caleigh, her suspicion confirmed as they commenced a very hushed conversation and for a second it was tempting to listen in. However she was no eavesdropper on things that were not her business.

So blocking out their words, she reached backwards, taking her auburn locks in hand as she focused on working them into a braid, allowing a few loose strands to escape and brush over the ivory skin of her face.

Unaware that a set of blue gray irises were watching her hands work the smooth crimson waves expertly.

She had just finished weaving her hair through her fingers when she stumbled a bit over a small indent in the soil, dropping her clip with a hushed curse.

"Here you are Caleigh."

Before she even had a chance to locate the lost object, Boromir had swooped in to pluck it off the ground, handing it to her only after he had brushed the loose dirt from its surface.

Offering a smile she clipped the end of the braid, securing it as she let it fall against her back. Even braided her hair still managed to reach her lower back.

"Thank you."

Smiling he motioned with a light nod for her to continue on. She nodded as he fell in step next to her.

She had been expecting him to say something however he wasn't given the chance before Gimli's voice piped up.

"The walls…of Moria."

Caleigh's worry returned fourfold as she caught sight of Gandalf's grim expression.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, her emerald and stone gaze only shifting to Boromir momentarily before they returned to the massive rock formation that had been carved by the Dwarves.

Although the walls had been in sight, it still took a decent while to reach them, the Fellowship immediately going to work at looking for the door.

"Dwarf walls are invisible when closed."

Caleigh's gaze shifted to Gimli as he leaned against the stone, tapping the rock lightly with his axe. She could only assume he was looking for a hollow spot, frowning as he moved on forward, indicating the lack of success.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

She was tempted to comment, however Legolas had the jump on her.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

A smile was instantly plastered over her face, and it was through true willpower that she stifled the laughter that begged to be released.

Legolas didn't speak much, however when he chose to, there was definite value to his words.

Gimli however lowered his head after releasing a light huff, having nothing to retort with.

The Fellowship had been focusing on the bit of wall before them, however Caleigh shifted her gaze ahead, looking for anything abnormal, and that was when she caught sight of two trees standing next to the wall; her eyes noticing the smoothness of the wall between the two.

"Gandalf, could that be it?"

Her gaze broke away from the wall to look to her right as a hand landed up on her shoulder, hearing the old man chuckle.

"I believe so, never doubt your Elven blood, otherwise you wouldn't have spotted this.

A sheepish smile curved her lips, a bit surprised by the compliment.

Removing his hand from her shoulder, he headed towards the wall.

"Well, let's see."

"Why do you believe the door to be there Caleigh?"

"Just a feeling, as well as the way those two trees seem to frame that spot. Do you not notice it Boromir?"

His gaze shifted from her to look at what she spoke, that was when he nodded understanding what had initially caught her attention about that spot.

Gandalf was in the midst of running his hands over the rock, examining the indentions made in it as he murmured more to himself then the others.

"Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

With that he turned to look up at the night sky just as the clouds cleared away revealing the brilliant full moon.

Caleigh's eyes widened as she watched the outline of a door appear in a silvery hue.

It wasn't only her, everyone stood in astonishment for a moment before Gandalf broke the awe inspired silence.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

Merry was quick to follow up with his own thoughts on the subject.

"What do you suppose that means?"

"It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

With that being said, Gandalf placed the end of his staff in the middle of the doorway and began to mutter something Caleigh could only decipher as being dwarvish, however nothing happened; and Gandalf was left baffled.

Crossing her arms, she watched as he stepped back a bit, raising his hand and his staff upwards and once again chanting out another spell, but once again, nothing. Upon the failure it seemed Pippin could not stop the urge from speaking the obvious.

"Nothing's happening."

A smirk spread over her lips as she watched the annoyance grow on Gandalf's face; however she was quick to cover her mouth, not wishing to add to Gandalf's frustration, for she only found Pippin to be comical.

Though she was left quite flabbergasted when Gandalf started pushing on the doors as if his own strength might budge them; exasperated he muttered to himself yet again, though loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs."

Caleigh's gaze fell upon Sam, and quickly she took note of the defeated expression upon his face. Though luckily he happened to look back over to her, an opportunity she took to send him a reassuring glance.

"What are you going to do, then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

She felt little remorse for Pippin; after all he had to have realized his words would aggravate the Wizard.

Time passed on as Gandalf sat upon a boulder, staring intently at the doors as he muttered to himself, trying to remember what phrase was needed.

She had lingered nearby for a good while before stepping away and walking over towards Merry and Pippin. Her gaze shifting over to where Aragorn and Sam were removing supplies from the pony named Bill. Poor Sam seemed crestfallen over the decision, but still he understood it was for the best.

Crossing her arms, Caleigh closed her eyes, releasing a light a yawn. If too much more time passed by she feared she'd require a nap.

Emerald and stone eyes opened to shift towards the dark waters of the lake; easily catching sight of what she had heard, ripples in a lake otherwise void of life.

She flinched as a rock broke the surface, startling her.

Caleigh was quick to seek out the source of the rock, finding it to be Merry and Pippin in their attempt to ease their boredom.

Without hesitating, Caleigh hurriedly moved forth, catching Pippin's wrist just as he was about to throw another, her words hushed, but urgent "Stop!"

"Do not disturb the water."

Her gaze shifted to Aragorn as she released Pippin's wrist. Though he wasn't going to argue, he was obviously confused, however thought better than to comment after having his head bitten off by Gandalf.

She stood still, Aragorn at her right, while Boromir stepped up to her left, the three cautiously watching the ripples move more agitatedly throughout the water.

It was out of nowhere that her attention was broken by the sound of stone scraping upon stone; twisting around, she found to her great surprise, that it was the doors to the Mines of Moria.

The waters were quickly forgotten as everyone began gathering their possessions.

The first steps taken by the Fellowship into the dark mine were cautious.

Caleigh had decided it best to linger with the Hobbits; after all she was still unarmed so if an attacker jumped out of the shadows the best weapon she could serve was a shield.

Gimli's thick voice was the one to break the empty silence.

"Soon, Master Elf and M'lady, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarfs. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!"

A smirk touched her lips at his words. Gimli was so determined to prove the Dwarfs superiority, so much so that he and Legolas were often in silent competition.

Caleigh and the Hobbits made sure to stay closer to the doors while the others searched further into entrance way.

A task that was made much easier when Gandalf placed a small transparent stone onto the tip of his staff, the stone illuminating itself with enough light to decently light the room while Gimli continued speak.

"This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

Boromir, who stood around eight feet ahead of Caleigh and the Hobbits, was the first to take true notice to what they had walked into.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb."

Upon those words she began to look around, her eyes widening at all the dwarf corpses that lay scattered across the floor; their deaths obviously not by natural causes judging by the amount of arrows and weapons that littered the area.

Her heart went out to Gimli as she saw him rush to the opposite side of the entrance way.

"N...No!"

To her left she watched as Legolas gripped an arrow that had been protruding out of a corpse, jerking it free and quickly examining it "Goblins!"

He tossed the arrow aside pulling out one of his own and knocking it to his bow while the others drew their swords. It was instinct that caused Caleigh to shoot her hand to her side only to remember that Boromir still had her sword.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here. Now, get out of here. Get out!"

With arms stretched out to her sides, Caleigh began to work at ushering the Hobbits backwards out of the mine when she felt Frodo fall from her grasp.

Spinning around a gasp escaped her lips as she caught sight of a tentacle wrapped around his ankle.

She was immediately at his side, followed by the other Hobbits.

Pippin, Merry, and Caleigh grabbing his arms while trying to pull him back, or at least keep him from being pulled into the waters. Sam however turned to glance at the others while unsheathing the small sword that had been dormant at his hip "Strider!"

Frodo was busy calling for help when Sam came around and began to hack at the tentacle with his blade "Get off him!" successfully cutting it in two.

Caleigh and Merry were attempting to help Frodo to his feet when numerous tentacles sprang out from the water beating off the Hobbits; however she managed to dodge them by sinking low next to Frodo.

Her grip upon his hand tightened as she looked down by his feet just in time to see another tentacle slithering around his ankle before jerking him up into the air.

Caleigh refused to relinquish her grip on his hand and thus she was jerked into the air along with him to dangle over the churning waters.

She strained to keep her hold tight, barely making out the others voices as they called for not only Frodo, but her as well which was unexpected.

The sound of arrows whizzing by informed her that Legolas was attempting to force the tentacles to let go of Frodo and that was when she heard Boromir's voice below her feet.

"Let go Caleigh!"

Her eyes dropped down to him, realizing she wasn't as high as she believed she was.

"No! Hand me my sword! Hurry I can't hold on much longer!"

"Good thinking!"

He quickly undid the sword from around his waist, holding it up by the end of the sheath so that she would be able to reach the hilt.

It was when her fingers had begun to graze the metal that she saw his eyes widen below her at the same moment she felt something slide around her neck; her gaze connecting with his seconds before she was ripped away from not only the sword and Boromir, but Frodo as well.

"Caleigh!"

Once she had reclaimed her senses, she immediately began working at breaking the tentacles grip upon her neck, but instead of releasing her, its grip only tightened to the point she was certain her head would pop from the pressure.

Surprisingly enough it was the bite of the cold waters soaking into her clothing that kept her focused.

Her attention returning to Frodo when she heard a holler not that far from her, Caleigh's heart clenching at the sight of the creature working another tentacle around his wrist so that he could be lowered towards its mouth.

Using every ounce of strength she had remaining and praying that her neck didn't break, she swung her body in his direction while simultaneously reaching out with her left arm, latching her hand around the tentacle.

She was oblivious to the other's efforts, their hollers coming as white noise, as she felt the color drain from her skin, her nails sinking into creature's flesh as she worked to pull it away from Frodo.

When the tentacle meant the resistance Caleigh's grip was providing, it did a quick jerk to the right, and white exploded across her vision.

Her eyes widened as a choked groan burst past her pale lips when her left arm fell limp; her body following suit as the loss of air began to numb her senses.

The creature's grip continuously tightening as she hung inert, much like a marionette.

It was just when Caleigh's world was fading into pure nothingness, all warmth having been lost, that she felt the restraint around her neck vanish.

The cool air rushing about her form in a flurry as her body began its decent towards the lake.

Her braid whipped against her side as she fell, however instead of icy cold waters like she had expected, she was caught by a pair of warm arms.

Even though he stood only feet away, Boromir's voice sounded at a distance.

"Legolas! Into the cave!"

An instant later an arrow whizzed by, followed by a roar of pain from the creature as she was carried into the mines.

The sound of falling rubble being her only clue, that for now everyone was out of danger.

Caleigh's lips slowly spread, moving to take in a relieved breath, but nothing came.

Nothing, no inhale, nor could she exhale; her body springing to life as convulsions shook her body due to the shock of no oxygen.

For a moment the dark was filled with only the sounds of Caleigh's struggle; light soon extending throughout the area from Gandalf's staff.

Caleigh's eyes shot open, her dulled irises taking in the sight of a concerned Aragorn as he worked to lay her down.

Strained rasps being the only sound produced from her as she fought to take in the air her lungs so desperately required.

Once he had settled her, he remained kneeled by her left side, his gaze moving from hers to look towards the rest of the Fellowship.

Barely was she able to register Boromir as he kneeled by her legs, his face fraught with concern as well as helplessness.

However Caleigh's attention shifted to her right side when an unexpected savior kneeled down next to her, Legolas.

He did not hesitate.

Quickly he moved his left hand beneath her neck, angling upwards just slightly, while his right hand moved to her throat, massaging the bruised flesh gingerly as he spoke; his Elvish words cutting through her state of panic.

"~Caleigh, you must calm yourself. Breathe slowly. ~"

She attempted to speak, but his azure iris's stopped her as his voice hushed her.

Reaching her right arm out to clench the arm that held her neck, she closed her eyes. Her body trembling as she forced herself to calm.

Her first successful breath was a strangled sound, but each one that followed became smoother and less difficult as her air passage slowly reopened, the tremors slowly ceasing.

After a moment, his right hand moved timorously from over her neck to the side of her cheek rubbing the skin there gently. She could scarcely feel the few loose strands of her hair being brushed from out of her face by Legolas's tender touch.

Caleigh's half-lidded emerald and gray orbs watched his face through the mist that seemed to veil her full cognizance. His gaze soon fixing to hers and for the first time she did not see discontent.

What had brought on this complete switch in his attitude towards her?

She was even more surprised that the knowledge of this warmed her soul.

Of course it was Pippin who proved to be the tiny king of senseless questions.

"What're you doing?"

Without shifting his gaze from Caleigh's serene face he spoke, though he spoke softly, his words were clear in the quiet.

"That creature crushed her windpipe. Her body went into shock when she found herself unable to breathe. I simply needed to calm her so she could take slower breaths."

"Suffocating would have been bad huh?"

A small chuckle left her lips, followed by a smile, her eyes opening to revealing clear irises.

"Yes...and it's not that pleasant either."

Caleigh's words were hoarse, despite that; she shifted her gaze to Aragorn, then over to Boromir, then finally back to Legolas.

"Thank you."

"It was the least that could be done in thanks for what you tried to do for Frodo."

"Even still…Now before I slow us down further…"

She went to sit up, Boromir and Legolas backing away as Aragorn moved his hand out to her shoulder to assist, but that only ended with her quickly pulling away with a groan.

His eyes remained focused as he trailed his fingers over the area.

"Dislocated…"

"That's no goo-!"

A holler flew past her lips when he popped the bone back into place; Boromir taking the spot Legolas had vacated only seconds before so that he could support her good side as she began to sink towards the ground, her body truly taxed.

A mock devilish grin curved her lips as she opened her eyes to look up at Aragorn.

"Can I please have my sword back now…?"

With that simple comment, the mood lifted as laughter filled the air, Gimli coming over to pat Aragorn's back.

"I think the lassie really wants to murder you now."

Aragorn released a chuckle as he moved to lift her; however Boromir had already wrapped his own cloak around her damp body, lifting her slight form into his arms with ease.

Shifting her exhausted gaze up to Boromir's face she was meant with a smile.

"I will bare you as my burden so that you may rest."

The others watched the exchange closely, surprised at Boromir's chivalry. Then again after the pain Caleigh had endured to save Frodo, any of them would have been glad to carry her to offer her ample time to rest.

Caleigh on the other hand had immediately laid her head on his shoulder, her body falling still as she allowed herself to drift off, vaguely feeling his arms tighten.

Unaware that Legolas had stepped forth to assist Boromir in tucking the cloak around her.

Her consciousness barely picking up Gandalf's words before all went to a black stillness.

"We not have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things then Orcs in the deep places of the World."


	5. The True Darkness of Moria Pt 1

It was a terrifying notion.

Caleigh's pulse starting to rise at the simple thought of opening her eyes; petrified that the darkness she saw in her dreams would be out matched by reality.

Those visions were too vivid to not be factual.

She jerked slightly at the loud pop the burning wood gave off only a few feet to her right. Her sudden movement reminding her of the soreness residing in her neck and shoulder; it was the memory of those injuries that chased her fears away in a hurried flash.

She wasn't alone.

Caleigh released a slow breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Keeping her eyes closed she took note of how she lay. She was positioned on her back, her arms folded over her abdomen with a bundled up bit of cloth beneath her head.

If she didn't feel so rested already she might have been lulled back to sleep by the crackling fire. It's warmth enveloping her form, and soothing the ache still lingering in her body. She could breathe without pain, however she was certain speaking wouldn't be so easy.

As the sound of soft mummers reached her ears, her eyes slowly sit open. Her emerald and stone gaze seeing nothing but the inky blackness of the immense mine.

Closing her eyes again, Caleigh took in a slow breath past her parched lips before holding it within her chest as she attempted to sit up slowly, not wishing to dizzy herself by moving too fast.

However before the action could be completed she was halted by a hand upon her shoulder, one that applied a bit of pressure to insist she lay back down.

Open her eyes once she had laid back, she found Boromir kneeled next to her.

"So you've woken. How does your shoulder fair?"

Shifting her gaze to her left shoulder, she slowly went ahead and sat up, giving Boromir a scowl when he attempted to stop her.

Once she was upright, she began moving her arm in a few circles as well as tensing the muscles in her upper and lower arm.

"It's a bit sore, but not enough to hinder me."

She barely could recognize the hoarse voice that fell from her lips as her own.

"That's good."

He was silent for moment, the light smirk on his lips falling, before he finally reached up to pull Caleigh's hair back from where it had fallen from her braid, offering him a good view of her neck.

"How bad is it Boromir?"

"Visually it's just a nasty bruise. You'll have to gauge the rest."

Moving her hand up, she slowly trailed her fingers over the tender flesh, flinching at the feel of it.

"Surprisingly enough, it hurts worse on the outside as well."

The frown that had darkened his features lifted at the sight of a smirk curving her lips.

"I wasn't asleep too long was I?"

"Long enough that we all had to take turn in carrying you."

A mad blush blossomed over her cheeks as Gimli came up from behind Boromir with a water skin in tow.

He released a hearty chuckle as he handed her the water.

"Don't fret; we've been held up here for quite a while and this is where you've done the most of your resting."

"You needed the rest."

Boromir words were quick to cut off Gimli's playful harassment as he simultaneously made her sip the water slowly.

Retrieving the water skin from Boromir, Gimli released another chuckle before heading back to where he had been seated.

Offering her a reassuring smile, Boromir also rose to reclaim his spot near Aragorn by the fire.

Caleigh's gaze shifted to see that all but Gandalf and Frodo had noticed her to be awake.

However the other three Hobbits where quick to their feet so that they could move over to sit next to her, Sam of course being the first to greet her.

"Well Miss Caleigh how do you feel?"

"Not suffocating any more I hope."

Her gaze found Pippin, but before she could comment Merry had popped him over the head.

"What?!"

Caleigh couldn't resist laughing; however it came out more as a wheeze than anything else.

Coughing a bit, her sight caught azure eyes peering in her direction. She shook her head to motion to Legolas that everything was fine, her attention soon returning to the Hobbits.

"Make me laugh any harder and I might be! Do not worry, I'm feeling fine now."

Moving her hands to her hair, she slowly pulled the braid loose, working the tangles free with her fingers. She didn't quite feel like going through the trouble of retrieving her comb from her rucksack wherever it might have been placed.

"We haven't stopped here on my account have we?"

Merry shook his head as he took a swig from his water skin whilst ignoring a grumbling Pippin.

"No, Gandalf's forgotten which one of those three passages to take so we are waiting for him to search out his thoughts."

Caleigh gave a nod as she left her hair to hang free over her shoulders. Hoping to keep the bruising on her neck from view considering she wasn't a fan of being coddled.

Besides Gandalf's and Frodo's hushed conversation, silence fell over the group. She had taken it as her opportunity to marvel the vast expanse of the mine. How she would have loved to have seen such a place while it was still in operation.

"Oh! It's this way!"

"He's remembered!"

Merry had been quick to jump from his seated position, an obvious show of his boredom.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Caleigh was relieved to finally be back on her feet as everyone began preparing to continue on. When she saw it to be Pippin retrieving her rucksack, she stepped over to relieve it from him.

"Thank you, but I have it now."

He nodded as she slung it over her right shoulder.

Falling in step behind him, they joined the others as they began to head down the dark stairwell with Gandalf's staff as the only light to follow.

It took quite a long while to reach the end of that dark stair well, but finally the entrance was revealed, and it led to quite a large open area that was hard to make out due to the darkness.

She took to standing next to Aragorn as Gandalf moved ahead.

"Let me risk a little more light."

Caleigh's head was made to tilt back in order to take in the remarkable feat of colossal archways and pillars sculpted out of the rock, all leading up to a high ceiling.

"Behold...the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake."

To say she was impressed was a serious understatement. At the sound of a chuckle her gaze shifted to Gimli who stood in front of her with a grin.

Smiling she nudged his shoulder.

"Very nice sir Dwarf."

"Why thank you M'lady."

She couldn't help but grow even fonder of Gimli. He was certainly proud of his ancestry and for very good reason.

For long hours the Fellowship travelled through the massive halls of Dwarrowdelf, the scenery remaining much of the same, with all but the Hobbits keeping silent. Caleigh had been marveling at the vastness of the surround, when her attention was stolen by Aragorn.

"I'm surprised that you are so in awe of this place, have you not seen such grand architecture in your travels?"

"No. I've always steered clear of the bigger cities. I've only marveled at the silhouette of Rohan from a distance. The closer you get to Gondor is the closer you also get to Mordor where the land dies. I prefer the vegetation of the forests; plenty of wild game to hunt as well as shelter to find."

"Well, if you decide to continue to travel with us, I guarantee that you will see even grander sights."

She noticed his smile fall a bit, however since he made no comment as to what was currently darkening his thoughts, she decided not to pry.

"I would have loved to have seen this place while it was still inhabited by the Dwarves."

Caleigh smiled at the thought, her gaze shifting towards where Boromir walked up ahead, studying his strong frame before she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Can you tell me of Gondor?"

If Aragorn was surprised by her curiosity, he never showed it, he simply crossed his arms as he began to search his memory.

"It's been a while, but I-"

Aragorn's words were interrupted when suddenly Gimli broke off from the group to run towards a doorway, its doors hanging ajar while corpses lay scattered across the ground in front, she could only assume they had died protecting that room.

Gandalf made to call him back; however Gimli paid him no heed.

Caleigh and the others were quick to follow him into the room which looked to once been some type of notary due to the number of books and ripped pages that soiled the floor.

"uh…no…No!..."

She could feel her heart aching for Gimli as he dropped to kneel in front of a stone sarcophagus, his small frame racking with soft sobs.

Caleigh's first instinct had been to comfort Gimli, however she found herself routed to the spot. There was something ominous in the air. She took a few steps back nearly colliding into Legolas however he was far more mindful then she at the moment, and easily stepped out of her way.

She made to apologize, but when her eyes found his, she read the same warning in those azure depths; he also was made uneasy by this place.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He's dead, then."

Finally she moved forth, kneeling behind Gimli while placing her hands upon his shoulders, hoping to offer him comfort in proximity as he mourned. He paid her no notice and she knew nothing else she could do; her experience in loss was limited.

"It's as I feared."

Another sob burst as Gimli's lips and Caleigh took it as sign to leave him be. However she strayed only a couple feet away, not wishing to completely desert him.

Her eyes remained upon the Dwarf as she heard Gandalf move past her left, barely catching sight of him hand his staff and hat to Pippin before he bent down to lift up something from the other side of the tomb.

When he returned to his full height she shifted her gaze to see his hands held a rather ancient looking book that hung in tatters.

"We must move on. We cannot linger."

She turned to look to the two males; Aragorn's gaze finding her and reading the same look of foreboding in her emerald and stone eyes.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums in the deep. We cannot get out."

Her breath came quicker, the air itself seeming to thicken as she anxiously played with the laces of her right arm bracer.

A gasp nearly escaping her lips when Boromir planted his hand upon her left wrist to ease her. Much more twisting and she had been liable to break laces.

"A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

She shifted her gaze from her wrist to Pippin just as he turned an arrow that was impaled into a skeleton that sat precariously on the edge of a well, her eyes widening as the skeleton's head fell off.

Pippin was quick to jump away, turning his back to the well as the skull began to crash down the well. The sounds soon followed by the rest of the skeleton and a wooden bucket that was chained to the skeleton.

The combined objects continued to clash and bang, echoing through the mines for what seemed like eternity, leaving the entire Fellowship as still as stone as the sounds reverberated, but finally all fell silent.

Pippin stood still, mortified, Boromir on the other hand let out a relieved breath.

Gandalf on the other hand appeared righteously furious as he slammed the book shut and set it down.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity."

The old wizard's words were bitter as he snatched his staff and hat from Pippin and she found herself feeling pity for the poor little hobbit. He seemed genuinely daft.

The sound of a drum boomed throughout the emptiness.

All eyes fixated on the well, breaths being held by all.

As feared, the drumming continued and began to grow louder; her form twisting around to see the others as alarmed as she was.

"Frodo!"

All eyes shifted to Frodo as he withdrew a fraction of his sword from its sheath, revealing the blade and the blue glow it was emitting.

Caleigh partly wished she hadn't already been informed of the meaning to this; it would have afforded her a few moments longer of blissful ignorance.

"Orcs."

Boromir quickly headed for the door, Caleigh at his heel to help gauge the coming assault.

Once again she found herself grateful to the bit of Elvin blood that ran through her veins. Her sensitive hearing catching a distant whizzing sound and she managed to grab hold of Boromir's cloak just in time to pull him backwards as two arrows embedded themselves in the old wooden door.

"Get back. Stay close to Gandalf!"

The breath was nearly pushed out of her lungs when Boromir forcefully shoved her backwards.

"That goes for you as well."

Caleigh moved forth in disagreement however he had already turned around and started to assist Aragorn in closing the wooden door.

"They have a cave-troll."

She was once again interrupted when Legolas rushed past her and began picking up fallen axes and tossing them to Aragorn and Boromir to barricade the door.

When the task was complete they moved back from the door; Boromir once again moving to push Caleigh back with Aragorn at his side motioning as well.

She slapped his hands away; twisting out of his grasp when he made another attempt to grab her.

"There is no time for this! Stay back with the hobbits."

"I will not. Give me my arms!"

She felt nine pairs of eyes upon her in response to her brazenness; her own gaze was upon Aragorn.

Moving her left hand to her neck, she did her best to clear her voice of any residing hoarseness. Her posture straightening and her eyes narrowed.

"Please! This is no small brawl we face. Or is it that you still do not trust me."

The seconds seemed to slow as she waited for response, a response that came in the sound of rustling near her.

Turning to her right, her eyes softened at the sight of Legolas as he moved over towards her, quiver and bow in each extended hand.

"Thank you."

After haphazardly tossing her rucksack to the side, she took the quiver first. As she worked to buckle the straps, Boromir moved towards her, having already removed her sword belt from his own side, he went to buckle it around her waist while she finished clasping the quiver on her back.

In any normal circumstance she might have blushed, however things were too dire for such joviality.

She finished just as Boromir slipped her dagger back into the side her boot, moving her hands down, she shifted her sheathed sword to hang comfortably at her left side, taking her long bow from Legolas and for the first time in a while, she felt truly like herself.

The silence was disturbed as Gandalf released a mild battle cry while unsheathing his sword, the little hobbits mimicking as they drew their weapons.

As Gimli climbed upon on his deceased cousin's sarcophagus, his axe in hand, Caleigh took stance next to Legolas.

"Let them come. There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

Knocking a an arrow to her bow, she took aim towards the door, her eyes level as she let her senses focus on the task at hand. Noting Boromir to be just a few feet behind to her left with sword and shield at the ready.

She made sure to keep that in mind in case he decided to battle charge while she was firing. Aragorn on the other hand took to archery with Legolas and Caleigh.

Banging was soon heard upon on the door as axes and swords began to break through the aged door; small chunks of wood giving away until a small opening was formed from a thrust of a lance, which Legolas took as his opportunity to fire, striking down the orc.

Two more sections gave way, and it was Caleigh and Aragorn who fired this time. A frown twisting her lips as she quickly reached back, grasping another arrow and bringing it forth to the ready just in time for the doors to burst open in a spray of splinters.

She only had time to fire two more arrows before the flood of orcs were upon her.

Slinging her bow over her back, Caleigh quickly drew her sword parrying a strike meant for her chest, and sending the beast stumbling into his comrades, which she took as her chance to send a thrust through his back till the tip of her sword burst from her chest.

Pulling her blade free, she felt her jaw literally drop as a large cave-troll came smashing through the doorway, his eyesight landing immediately on Sam. Stabbing the end of her sword into the ground, she immediately took aim at the troll's arm hoping to force it to drop its club before he could swing it at Sam.

She was relieved that her fruitless efforts did not end in tragedy; the little hobbit was smart enough to roll underneath the troll's legs to avoid it.

Boromir and Aragorn at his aid as they took hold of the chain latched to the troll's neck, pulling it away from Sam.

In frustration the troll turned around swinging, everyone in the vicinity ducking as she returned her bow to her back, taking hilt in hand just as Boromir was slung into a wall by the chain he had neglected to drop.

Caleigh felt her chest constrict as a debilitated Boromir struggled to move back from an oncoming orc.

She went in a sprint to assist him; luckily the oncoming orc was downed by Aragorn's knife. Even still, she made sure to ward off any nearby enemies as he reclaimed his stance.

It was by luck she glanced to her right just as an orc made a mad slash at her head, twisting on her heel; she fluidly brought her sword back around decapitating the orc. It's foul blackened blood staining her right side.

She barely had the mind to pay attention to the cave-troll. With the amount of orcs surrounding her, she only had time to note that the others were not in danger, and Legolas was displaying some rather impressive archery prowess.

Avoiding the troll as he stumbled backwards from the Elf's assault, she headed towards a fresh group of orc coming through the doors.

Dropping low, her left hand sought out one of the many fallen swords that littered the ground, now baring two blades, she put herself in the center of a group.

"Caleigh!"

She brushed off Gimli's call for concern, though she took a fraction of a second to appreciate it. More importantly she needed to prove her handiness in conflict.

Side stepping she dodged the first attack, slamming both of her blades upon the extended weapon to propel herself over another attack. As soon as her feet were planted she spun back around, cutting down both offenders.

She parried on her left, diverting the orcs attack into one of his fellows as she liberated head from neck.

As Caleigh moved through her assault as eloquently as a dancer on display, her auburn locks shining brilliantly about her, she couldn't help but grow troubled. Although she never desired combat, whenever thrust into it, she relished. Her movements natural and fluid, and more than once she could feel a smile grace her lips.

"Frodo!"

She had just dropped to her knee, slinging her borrowed sword straight into the cranium of an orc that had made attempt to strike a distracted Sam.

As she took hold of another discarded sword nearby, the source of his distrait state came clear as she caught sight of Frodo on the other side of a pillar, his small body impaled by a rather large spear with the troll on the other side of it.

Sadness fell over the Fellowship like a thick fog as the hobbit collapsed to the ground. The fog igniting to a burning rage as everyone sought to finish the battle.

Merry and Pippin threw themselves on the troll as Gandalf and Boromir began to ferociously cut through the remaining orcs. However she began a relentless assault on the troll.

Ducking low as the troll swung Merry through the air. She dually slashed at every area of the troll she could reach while keeping out of a dangerous position that could end with her being injured.

Soon the others joined in; however it was Legolas's arrow that managed to pierce through the troll's mouth and into his brain killing it.

Merry and Pippin falling to the ground with a thud as the troll collapsed, but they were quick to scramble to their feet to run over to where Frodo lie motionless.

Caleigh on the other hand was slow in her movements, her exertions cutting her breath short and uneasy, causing her to flinch against the ache still residing in her bruised fleshed. More so than that, she was fretting to see the dead hobbit.

Aragorn was first to Frodo's side, his voice of regret barely audible.

He shifted his hands to the hobbits shoulders, rolling him over just as Frodo sprung to life startling everyone.

The heavy atmosphere lifting in a flash as Sam ran forth smiling.

"He's alive."

Caleigh chanced a glance to her right as Legolas stepped forward to view the scene, noting the small smile lingering on his lips.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead. That spear would of skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf smirked as he walked over, placing his weight up on his staff.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit then meets the eye."

Her gaze dropped to Frodo's chest as he pulled open the top half of his shirt revealing what had preserved his life.

"Mithril. You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Caleigh could hear the amusement in Gimli's voice as she spoke. Smiling she turned away, tossing the sword in her left hand to the ground and kneeling so she could use the clothing upon a fallen orc to clean her main blade.

"As are you M 'Lady."

Standing, she turned on her heel, sheathing her sword to find the many of others smirking.

"Pardon?"

"What Gimli means to say is that, although we didn't doubt you knew which end of a sword went into an enemy, we didn't quite comprehend your true dexterity."

Her gaze shifted to Aragorn where he remained kneeled by Frodo, though Boromir stole her focus as he stepped up to her, his noble upbringing coming to play as he offered a light bow before standing tall.

"I'm sure I am not alone when I offer my apologies in doubting you. The skill you displayed will surely assist us a great deal."

"No need to be so formal. I haven't given much reason to believe otherwise. You and Legolas disabled me before I had any opportunity to retaliate."

Fearing that came out in a manner other than she intended, she quickly corrected as she shifted her gaze past Boromir to Aragorn as a smile lifting the edges of her lips.

"And I am happy they did."

Aragorn was about to speak but the sound of oncoming orcs echoing in the distance silenced him.

Gandalf frowning as he looked amongst the group.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"


End file.
